Stalker
by dees1
Summary: Clark has returned from his missing weeks in the Arctic and is finally settling into life at the Daily Planet. But now he must face his most dangerous and unpredictable enemy - Mindy, the dizzy blond secretary from the 12th floor
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Clark has returned from his missing weeks in the Arctic and is finally settling into life at the Daily Planet. But now he must face his most dangerous and unpredictable enemy...  
no not Doomsday...but...  
Mindy, the dizzy blond secretary from the twelvth floor who has a new man in her sights – poor unsuspecting Clark

Prologue

Clark had never given journalism a second thought. In fact in all his visits to the Planet to see Chloe and Lois he had never felt a pang of jealousy. He had not decided what career path he wanted to follow but being a reporter was not it.

But a month ago things had changed the love of his life had broken his heart. He still remembered the tears burning into his cheek as he sat and watched Lana say the words which would send him into emotional freefall.

The one constant in his life for the past 4 years –Lois Lane – had convinced him to apply for a job at the Planet. The thought of spending everyday sitting opposite the one person who could get under his skin on a daily basis had not been very appealing.

He still could not work out why he had changed his mind, but something had.

Here he was sat at his desk. Lois had offered to go out and get the donuts and coffee. He had to admit to himself that this reporting lark was starting to get to him. He found himself looking forward to coming into work every day to see what story he would be covering next. He even enjoyed the time he spent with Lois, even though he had trouble admitting it to himself. All of the staff had been friendly and welcoming.

He looked up to see the smiling face of Mindy.

"Hi Clark, the mail room got mixed up and sent this up to my desk again." Mindy gave him a letter addressed to him.

"Thanks Mindy." He smiled at her

Lois walked in and past Mindy. She sat down at her desk.

"Hi Mindy, more lost mail..." Lois commented.

"Huh...See you later Clark." She stomped off.

Lois glared at Mindy as she left, something that did not go unnoticed by Clark.

"Lois, what is your problem with her." Clark asked.

"She is after you Clark!"

"Lois, don't be silly"

"Clark, that is the sixth letter this week that has been sent to her desk 'by mistake'. I don't need to be a reporter to work out that something fishy is going on." Lois smirked

"You're imagining things, Lois. She is harmless!" Clark replied.

If only he had listened to Lois...

That night at the Talon apartment, Lois was trying to work on a story but her mind kept drifting back to the greatest mystery of the universe. Was Clark Kent really that naive. She figured he must be. He had led a sheltered life on the Kent Farm, maybe it was a good thing that he was finally spreading his wings and tasting life in the big city.

The job at the Planet was the best thing to happen to Clark in a while. His life had been pretty dramatic in the last few months and he had spent that month away looking for Chloe. Lana had walked out of his life for some reason only known to her.

Lois used to like Lana, but she was fed up of the way she treated Clark like a doormat, leaving him whenever she fancied. Lois had made the mistake of giving Clark her opinion the other week when they were on a stake-out , only to be met with frosty glances and a mutter that 'Lana and him were complicated.'

That was an understatement. Lana and Clark's relationship was like a never ending rollercoaster – one minute they were together and in love, next minute she was married and pregnant with his best friend's baby. The baby she mysteriously lost but no-one would talk about it including Chloe.

Lois knew why but had never discussed it with anyone – it was Clark's baby obviously, because soon after Lana and Lex broke up for undisclosed reasons. The one tell tale sign had been Lex's reaction to the miscarriage. He seem unmoved by the tragic loss of 'his' baby. Clark, on the other hand, had been an emotional wreck during those last few months of Lex and Lana's relationship.

Then the Clark and Lana's relationship took a strange turn. Lana moved in with Clark, and Lois was amazed whenever she saw them together. The atmosphere between them ranged from icy to one of close-ish friends. They never resembled a couple who were madly in love or lust.

Lana spent most of her time at Aunt Nell's and Clark never seemed very bothered. Maybe the miscarriage had blown their relationship apart. Lois knew not to pry further.

All these thoughts were sending Lois's brain into meltdown, and why did it bother her anyway. The thing is for some reason it did bother her, no doubt because she 'loved' Clark as a friend.

What did worry her was 'Mindy'. She was a potential stalker and Lois was not going to let that happen. Clark was at his lowest emotional ebb, the last thing he needed was a relationship with a psycho, not that Mindy was his type anyway. Unless she was 5ft 4 with long dark hair and went by the name of Lana, Clark would not be interested.

Lois decided it was time for bed, she drifted off to thoughts of her and Clark making out on the sofa at the Kent Farm. It was official, her head was screwed...

Clark sat at his laptop trying to write a story, but his mind wandered off like it normally did recently. He hated to admit it to himself but he was actually lonely. Lana and his mom had left. It was him and Shelby and as much as he loved him, dogs didn't exactly keep up their end of the conversation. He found himself looking forward to spending time at the Planet with the woman who had made his life 'hell' for the past 4 years.

The reason why Lana left was still eating at him but it was getting easier each day. The not knowing was actually worse than rejection. She said she would always love him, but obviously that wasn't true. His mind was not on his work so he decided to call it a night.

Clark decided that night that things were going to change. No more moping for Lana. He had to move on with his life and he decided to do that through using his powers. He had always hidden in the shadows mainly rescuing his friends and family from trouble but this was about to change.

He had got his powers back for a reason, he was going to become more pro-active in his approach like Ollie had always told him he should be. He would become a protector for the city, fighting crime on a daily basis. The job at the Planet was the perfect way of keeping in touch with events in the city.

He moved an old radio onto his desk and started to stay back later. Lois had asked what Clark was upto, so he told her it was better than sitting at home moping for Lana.

At that suggestion, he got an anecdote about wild cherry being better than vanilla. He spent ages trying to work out what Lana and ice cream had to do with each other but then give up. Even with all his superpowers he would never understand women.

The following morning Lois decided that it was time to do something about Mindy. She decided to do some investigation. First of all she headed to the mail room, then up to the twelfth floor but she was met with the same response from everyone.

Apparently Mindy was a lovely girl who would not hurt a fly, let alone stalk someone. One member of staff even admitted he had mixed the mail up six days in a row, but he would now rectify it.

Lois started to think that she had entered the Twilight Zone. There was no way Mindy was a squeaky clean employee, there had to be something on her. She was puzzled as to why everyone was going out of their way to defend her, but her question was soon answered.

"Lois, Ms Mercer wants to be see you now." Randall bellowed across the bullpen.

"So much for the confidentiality clause in my contract." Lois muttered, looking around to see everyone staring at her wanting to know what she had done.

She turned back and her eyes met Clark's who looked puzzled too. "Lois, what have you been upto?"

Lois snapped. "maybe she wants to give me a raise. Who said I was in trouble."

Although she admitted to herself that she was in trouble because Tess Mercer and she had already crossed swords at the Luthor Mansion.

Lois knocked and walked sheepishly into the Tess's office.

"Ms Lane, you don't need to take a seat. This won't take long." Tess announced.

"What have I done now?"

"Ms Lane, if you want to keep your job stop your one woman crusade to discredit Mindy Adams." Tess replied.

"She is bothering Clark and seems a little unstable if you ask me." Lois fought back.

"Well I'm not asking you, and she is one person not to mess with. One word from Mindy and you might as well wave goodbye to your journalism career before you started."

"Why is everyone so frightened of her including you it seems."

"Her father is Peter Adams and as I am sure you will know he is the biggest contributor to this paper. If he pulls the plug on his funding, the Planet goes under. Simple as that."

"So she can get away with anything she wants." Lois suggested.

"Yes, basically Ms Lane. Anyway I am sure Clark can look after himself. He is a big boy now."

"I won't let her hurt him." Lois announced.

Realisation hit Tess's face. "You have feelings for Clark, don't you?"

Lois clamped up. "Don't be so ridiculous. I just think he has had a rough time lately and does not need any more heartache."

"My god, you ARE in love with him and you don't even realise it yet, do you?" Tess gave one of her annoyingly smug smiles.

"You really do have a screw loose, Tess." Lois walked out the office muttering to herself about the ridiculous suggestion about her feelings for Clark. What she couldn't work out was the nagging doubt in her head that maybe there was some truth in it...'Stop being stupid, Lane,' she told herself.

She arrived back at her desk to find Mindy sitting on Clark's desk apologising for yet another mail mix up. Lois knew this was going to take some serious lip-biting to stop herself giving her opinion.

"Hi Mindy." Lois felt two faced but she loved her job at the Planet, but she still was adamant she would not let Mindy hurt Clark. She decided to take a step back and see how things progressed.

"ugh...hi." Then Mindy turned her attention back to Clark.

"Clark, maybe it was fate that the mail ended up on your desk. Let's do lunch today at one. Meet you at entrance." Mindy ordered him.

"Mindy, look I can't. Lois and me are working on a story that can't wait." Clark tried to let her down gently.

"Oh, I see..." she stomped off in a huff, glaring at Lois as she passed.

"So Lois, care to elaborate?" Clark gave her that look.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lois answered back.

"Yes you do. Why did you have to see Tess and why are you suddenly being nice to Mindy."

"None of your business." Lois looked a little annoyed.

"Let me guess, Tess told you off for being horrible to Mindy as her father is one of the most powerful people at the Planet?"

"How the hell..."

"Mindy spent the whole time you were in with Tess telling me about her father and how important it was not to upset him."

"No way. Look I want to keep my job here so I will keep quiet in future. I may be wrong about her." Lois gave a half smile, almost like she was trying to convince herself about Mindy.

Clark stood up, approached her and gazed into her eyes with his own. She had to admit he was stunning and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but obviously held back.

"Lois, I know you were protecting me. And you were right about Mindy. I know she thinks she can get me to go out with her because of who her father is. I am not that naive. And by the way, do you want to come over for a movie marathon tonight."

Her head was saying no but her mouth wasn't agreeing. "I would love to Clark. About seven. I will bring the popcorn."

What was going on with her at the moment – must be hormonal she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sped home that night and did his usual two second spring clean whenever anyone was coming especially Lois. There was something homely about Lois coming. He missed his movie nights with her since she moved out.

What was up with him... She was a pain in the proverbial and always annoyed him. But she was his rock at the moment. When he was feeling at his lowest, he could always rely on Lois to pull him up. She did not take his moping well and always got to the point telling him to snap out of it.

He had just finished tidying up when he heard the door open. It was only 6.30pm.

"Lois, you're early." Clark smiled.

"Am I?" she tried to act all innocent, but deep down she was looking forward to seeing him. "shall I go home and come back later." She joked.

"Would you mind?" Clark said seriously, but then started to grin.

Lois gave him one of her trademark playful punches. Luckily he never bruised.

"you're hilarious, Smallville." She walked past him and started to get a bowl for the popcorn. Next she went in the fridge to get some beers.

"Just make yourself at home, Lois. Don't be shy..."

Lois smiled. "Don't worry I will. What are we watching?"

"You're the guest so you can decide as long as it is not Jaws the 3D Experience again."

"Scared, are you Smallville?" she ran through to the lounge and grabbed Jaws.

She headed towards the DVD player but before she could, Clark intercepted her. The force of Clark putting his arms around her waist to stop her made her lose her balance. She fell onto the sofa with Clark landing on top of her.

She took a few seconds to take in what had happened but her eyes remained closed. Clark just lay there like he was paralysed. Lois opened her eyes to be met with those gorgeous eyes staring intensely at her. His face began to inch closer to hers, or was she just imagining it.

Suddenly all of her faculties returned, Lois panicked and pushed him off. "You're squashing me."

Clark jumped off and realised what had almost happened, and what would have most likely happened if Lois hadn't pushed him away.

He went red. "I'm so sorry Lois. Have I hurt you?"

"No, Smallville. We're good." Lois managed a smile. Her mind was in turmoil. Had he almost kissed her? Why had he? Did he want to?

Eventually her mind went into its usual self preservation mode and she brushed it off as her imagination. "So what do you want to watch?"

Clark kept glancing at Lois trying to see how she was reacting from their 'near-kiss' experience. Why had he moved into kiss her. Was he attracted to her? No of course he wasn't, he was just lonely.

Eventually they settled down to watch Quantum of Solace. Lois had realised that watching a rom-com was not the best choice in the circumstances so she settled for an action movie.

Clark kept expecting Lois to lay her head on his shoulder towards the end of the movie, like she always had in the past. Lois had other ideas. She was sat rigid about a foot away from him, bolt upright. It was as though there was a force field keeping them apart.

"Lois, are you ok? You seem tense."

"Tense, Clark why would I be tense? What could possibly have made me tense tonight?" She snapped.

"Is this all about what happened on the sofa?" Clark got straight to the point.

She would not make eye contact with him. "Nothing happened, Clark."

"Well, I almost kissed you." Clark announced.

Lois almost choked on her beer, "No you didn't." She protested.

"Yes I did."

"Clark, you're imagining things. You don't want to kiss me."

"Maybe I do." Clark was teasing her. He didn't know why he was doing it but he was enjoying it.

"Ok, then." Before he could ask what she meant, Lois leaned over and planted one on his lips.

He was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away. "See, there you go. Sorted. Now we can get back to being friends." Lois tried to sound convincing.

Clark looked at her, he was not accepting what she was saying and leaned in to kiss her again. As he got within inches of her lips, he felt a hand on his sternum.

"Clark, don't! Please." He looked up to see such confusion in her eyes.

Lois jumped off the sofa, "I think it would be better if I went home."

"Lois, please don't. We need to talk about this." Clark begged.

"No Clark, you have seen where that leads... We are both emotional tonight for some reason or other."

Lois ran out the door and jumped into her car. The tears were streaming down her face. This was the night her feelings for Clark had been awakened and she didn't know if she could do anything to stop them. They were seeping out of every pore. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone but he didn't want her. She was not going to be the Lana rebound girl, just for him to leave weeks or months down the line when Lana decided to return and break his heart all over again.

Clark was powerful, but not powerful enough to control his feelings and sudden need to be with Lois. Something had sparked between them tonight and now whatever it was had ran out of control. He knew that this was more than loneliness but Lois did not feel the same way and he had to respect that...

Lois wanted to avoid Clark for a few days but it wasn't going to be possible with the engagement party happening tonight. She wasn't in the mood to go but knew she could not let her cousin down. She just decided to avoid Clark as much as possible. She didn't know what she would say to him. She wanted her friendship with Clark to go back to how it was before.

Clark arrived at the party late due to a last minute rescue. His eyes swept the room and he found Lois at the bar. Obviously she had been here quite a while.

" Another glass of bubbly? And throw in a Shirley temple for the lady." Lois slurred at the barman

Clark went up to her, " Lois, don't you think you might want to pace yourself?"

Lois just looked at him. " Believe me, Smallville, I am a lot more obnoxious sober, and the last thing anyone wants is me making a scene at this blessed event. Chloe is barely legal, and she is getting herself hitched to the first guy who's shown her any attention, present company excepted. I have suffered enough heartache to know real love when I see it, and looking at those two - I don't know. I don't see it."

Clark looked at Lois. "sure you're not jealous."

"Jealous of Chloe going down the aisle. I don't think so, Smallville. I'm never getting married." Lois stated.

"You may one day, you never know what is going to happen." Clark replied.

"The way you're thinking at the minute Smallville, you probably think it will be you and me going down the aisle together."

Clark went red. "Lois, you've had far too much already. Shall I take you home?"

"Why Clark? So you can have your wicked way with me. You don't seem to be thinking with your brain much these days." Lois commented snidely.

Clark knew exactly what Lois was implying. "Don't be stupid Lois."

Lois was just about to fire a comment back when she passed out on a nearby chair. Clark decided he had no choice. He took her back to the farm.

Lois opened her eyes the following morning to sunlight streaming in the window. It took her a while to focus her eyes and identify her surroundings She saw Clark approaching with a glass.

Lois was embarrassed " Ohh. Smallville?"

Clark laughed back. "Good afternoon, Lois. I thought you might need one of these. "  
Lois look all flustered when she noticed she was wearing Clark's shirt. "Please tell me we didn't..."

"You're hysterical when you're hung over, Lois. Do you not remember our rampant sex on the kitchen table."

Lois laughed. "Clark, can we just get back to being friends. We kinda went off track the other and neither of us want that, do we.? We both know it wouldn't work"

Clark looked at her, wanting her to be so much more than his friend, but his heart was heavy, he knew what he had to do.

"No, Lois. Let's get back to being friends." Clark suggested.

Lois looked happy but she was still holding something back.

The following week went back to how it used to be. Harmless bantered back up with plenty of playful punches from Lois. Lois was actually being quite convincing, enough so that Clark wondered if he had been mistaken that Lois was attracted to him.

On one of the many nights he stayed back he heard a noise behind and turned around to see a woman staring at him. Before he had a chance to ask who she was, she spoke.

"You don't know how long I have searched for you." She growled.

She started to approach him. Clark was starting to wonder what was with all these women stalking him.

She kissed him. They ended up in the elevator. He couldn't explain things it was like he had lost control of his body. The passion was pulsing through his veins on an unstoppable march, with no chance of him stopping it.

Well that was until the elevator doors opened to the sight of a shocked Lois.

Slowly his mind left his clinch with Maxima and refocused on Lois.

"Lois?"

Her face showed a range of emotions – hurt, betrayal, anger and inevitably shock. "I'll take the stairs."

He was ignoring Maxima and pushing her off. Lois was all he cared about.

Clark ran after her. " Lois. Lois, wait!"

Lois stopped, turned around and face him. " What? Oh, sorry to rain on your orgy, Smallville. I think I scared off your date."

Clark said the wrong thing. " Where'd she go?"

Lois snapped. "Probably to find you two a motel room."

Clark, "You don't understand. "

Lois started to shout at him, "What's not to understand? You were pulling a "9 1/2 Weeks" in the elevator. I mean, it may not get you a membership in the mile-high club, but, hey, you got to start somewhere."

Clark replied "Just calm down."

Lois shouted louder. " I am calm! I am perfectly calm! Why wouldn't I be calm? Dial down the ego, Smallville. I don't care what you do with your love life."

But she obviously did...

Lois could not work out what was wrong with everyone at the moment. Not only had Tess told her that she loved Clark, then this strange woman psychopath had told her there was a bond between her and Clark. It was amazing how everyone thought she was in love with Clark except Lois herself. Smallville and they had as much chance as getting together as Oliver and Chloe.

Clark was pretty sheepish the following morning. Even though the clinch with Maxima had not been Clark's fault, as Jimmy and other men had been affected too, she was going to make his life hell this morning. She needed to have some fun in life and Clark normally provided this.

"So Clark, I hear there are some jobs going in the adult entertainment business. They are always on the look out for superstuds like you. Pays much better than journalism." She laughed.

"Very funny Lois. Jealousy does not suit you." Clark fired back.

"Jealous... for the last time I was not jealous last night...ok..." Lois was defensive again.

"Whoa... Lois! I was just joking. Touch a raw nerve did I?"

Mindy came in and sat on Clark's desk. She had made this a daily occurrence and was no longer using wrongly delivered mail as an excuse.

"Clark, I have booked a table for us tonight at an exclusive restaurant at 8pm. Here's the address. Don't be late."

Clark was just about to tell Mindy that he couldn't make it when she whispered in his ear, "Lois really likes working here, it would be a shame if she lost her job."

She got up off the desk and said in a loud voice. "So I will see you at 8pm tonight, don't be late."

Lois watched her in amazement as Mindy brushed past her.

She walked over to Clark. "I hope you sent her on her way..."

"You know what Lois, I am thinking of going. It might be fun."

"What Clark, you're kidding right..." Lois smiled.

"No, Lois. I'm single now so why not!"

Lois stormed off, "I've got some copying to do."

Clark knew he had no choice. It was blackmail but he wanted Lois to keep her job. He would let Mindy down gently tonight at dinner.

Clark would rather have spent the night doing something else, but he had been backed into a corner.

Mindy definitely had connections. She had booked a table at Valentino's, a chic Italian restaurant with a 3 month waiting list. The Maitre Dee was not impressed with Clark arriving in jeans, although he had made an effort and put on a suit jacket. He had dressed this way with the hope he would be turned away, but Mindy managed to get him in.

"Clark, I'm glad you decided to come." Mindy smiled.

"Well, I didn't have much choice. Look Mindy, I'm sure you are a lovely girl but I am not interested in a relationship with you." Clark admitted.

"Lois..." Mindy started.

"Mindy, I don't want to hear it. You are not some daddy's little girl who can snap her fingers and get what she wants her way all the time. You are a grown woman. Would you really be as desperate to force someone to go out with you?"

Just then Clark's cell rang with a rarely used ringtone and one that could not be ignored.  
He read the text.  
_  
Serious trouble, meet me at the penthouse asap. Chloe x_

"Mindy , something has come up. I have to leave now. Think about what I said."  
Clark was at the Penthouse in seconds. Chloe was pacing the floor talking to all members of the Justice League.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Oliver has been kidnapped by some unknown assailant. His tracking device has been deactivated some how. Last time we have a signal, he was somewhere over South America."

"So have we got a plan."

"Bart has a lead in Rio de Janero... Clark, can you head down to give him back up."

Before she could hear his reply, he was standing next to Bart on the video screen.

"Guess the answer is yes." Chloe continued.

It was five in the morning and Lois was wide awake. Her head was so confused about her exchange with Clark and his accusations of jealousy. She decided to go for an early morning jog and head over the Kent Farm. She was sure Clark would be up as usual doing his chores.

She arrived just after six. It was very quiet, no sign of Clark. She let herself in only to be greeted by Shelby, wagging his tail as though he had not seen anyone in days.

Shelby usually followed Clark everywhere and slept by his bed so where was Clark. She went upstairs and found the bed had not been slept in.

Oliver was found by Clark and Bart after they covered most of Rio de Janero between them. He had been kidnapped by an ex girlfriend with a grudge but he was unharmed. Clark sped him back up to Metropolis and headed home.

He arrived to the sight of Shelby sniffing around the paddock with Lois coming out of the barn.

"Hey Lois, what's up? What are you doing here?" Clark asked. He was a little jumpy from the fact she could have seen him superspeeding.

Lois was about to reply when she happened to catch sight of a Porsche driving off in the distance. That car looked familiar. It was Mindy's car.

"Where have you been all night Clark?" Lois asked.

"Just out and about" Clark replied, worried where this conversation was leading.

"In the middle of the night..." Lois pushed the matter.

"I couldn't sleep so I headed out for a walk."

"How did your date go?" Lois changed the subject.

"I would rather not talk about it, except to say we will not be going out again. What's with the 20 questions."

"Look Clark, I don't believe you. Where have you been?"

"Lois, did I miss something? Are we married or something? I was out all night and it is none of your business where I was." He hated to talk to her like this but he did not need her delving any further and finding out where he really was.

"I'm not stupid. I have just seen Mindy's car drive off. Drop you off, did she? Hope she was worth it."

"Lois, I don't know what you are on about. Look I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed for a few hours.

"I can't believe you spent the night with her, hoping to get a promotion are you?" Lois snapped.

"Look, you're tired and emotional. Can we talk about this later?" Clark tried to grab her hand.

"Leave go of me. You are not who I thought you were. I never thought you would cheapen yourself to sleep with a tramp like her."

For some reason he leaned over and kissed her.

Lois immediately pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Clark, stay out of my life until you can decide what you want."

Lois ran off into the distance. Clark stood in shock wondering what had just happened between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lois headed back home. So much for clearing her mind, it had just become foggier than ever and if she did not calm down she would go into meltdown.**

Things got worse when Jessie, one of her friends at the Planet rang her and told her what was happening. Lois was devastated.

Clark arrived at work late that morning to an empty desk. Lois must be out on a story. He looked over to see Randall approaching him.

"Kent, can you get down the City Hall, the Major is going to be making a speech about the new deficit." Randall ordered.

"Sure, I'm on my way. Will Lois be joining me there?" Clark asked in the hope he would get a chance to do damage control.

"She's gone away for 3 weeks." Randall looked surprised that Clark did not know.

"Where, when?" Clark walked off to the elevator and went to see Tess.

He knocked on the office door and was summoned in.

"Tess, where is Lois?"

"Oh, you two have had a lovers spat have you? "

Clark was annoyed. "We are not a couple but I am just shocked she did not tell me she was going away."

"She has gone to stay with her sister in Europe I believe"

"Was she upset, did she give any indication as to why she was taking time off all of a sudden."

"What have you done to her Clark? No seriously she did not seem upset when she rang and asked for the time off. But it could have something to do with you and Mindy."

"There is no me and Mindy? There never will be." Clark explained.

"Well, Clark. The office gossip has a different opinion. The story is that you two spent the night together. And before you even think about going to see her...don't. Her father is on the war path. Stay as far away from her as possible."  
"Why is she making it up?" Clark asked.

"She has not said you slept together, but she is not denying it either. Look for what's its worth, I know that you are telling the truth. I would just let things cool down for a while." Tess remarked.

"I'm not taking relationship advice off you, Tess."

Clark left the office and headed to the City Hall. He wanted to find Mindy but it would only inflame things.

Things would settle in a few days... he was so wrong.

Two weeks passed and Lois was still away in Europe. She was refusing to return all calls and even Lois had even kept Chloe was in radio silence.

Clark went to ISIS to see Chloe.

"Chloe, you must have heard by now. It's been over two weeks. I hate not being able to talk to her." Clark sounded desperate.

"Clark, I've heard as much as you. When Lois doesn't want to be found, there isn't much you can do."

"I could go and find her."

"And what would that achieve except let Lois in on your secret?"

"I just need to talk to her, Chloe. We parted on bad terms."

"When you do see Lois, tell her how you feel. I don't think I can hear much more wallowing in self pity from you. It was bad when Lana left but nothing compared to this."

"We are friends, nothing else"

"Why do you keep trying to convince yourself of that. We both know there is more to it than that!"

Clark got all defensive. "god, you imagining things too." He left.

Clark arrived at the office. From the moment he walked in the building, he felt everyone's eyes bearing into him.

What the hell, he thought to himself, but then convinced himself he was being paranoid.

He approached his desk and could not believe the sight that greeted him – there was a pack of pacifiers, a baby gro and a teddy bear.

He looked around to see everyone in small groups huddled around their desks looking and pointing at him.

Just as he was about to ask, Randall shouted across. "Ms Mercer wants to see you."  
He headed up to her office and just burst in...

"Tess, what is it now." He asked impatiently.

"Congratulations!" Tess applauded him.

"What is going on? I arrive to loads of baby things on my desk." Clark snapped.

"Gossip again, I am afraid." Tess smiled. "Apparently now you are going to be a father. Mindy is allegedly pregnant with your child."

Clark's face dropped. "And you believe it."

"Well this actually came straight from her. She said you had a one night stand and that you fathered her child."

"What is her problem? All this just because I rejected her."

"So Clark what affect will your alien heritage have on the baby." Tess said trying to wind him up.

Clark was mad, but decided to calm down and not let Tess get to him. "None, since I'm not the father of the baby. Is that all, Tess?"

Clark walked out of the office and zoomed over to ISIS. Chloe smiled as he sped in.

"What now, Clark?"

"Mindy has told everyone I have got her pregnant." Clark was panicked.

"She does really have a screw loose, doesn't she. What are you going to do about it?"

"I honestly don't know Chloe. I need to talk to her and out if she really is pregnant."

"She may have fallen pregnant and is using you to cover for the real father." Chloe stated

Clark looked at Chloe. "I think you may be on to something but why use me."

"That's what we need to find out. I will do some digging on our super stalker." Chloe replied.

"Well don't take too long, Chloe. Lois gets back in a week and I don't want her to come face to face with these revelations." Clark explained.

"Give me 24 hrs..."

**Clark entered the room. "Hey, Jimmy."**

Jimmy: "C.K., Have I been dying to talk to you."

Clark looked anxious "You said it was urgent. Is this something about Lois?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No sorry CK, but I have a picture that could change our careers. Once you see this picture that I took last night, your life will never be the same. You might want to sit down. "

Clark looked at the blown up picture, knowing full well what it showed "What am I looking at?"

"Well, it's a - it's a person."

Clark just gave him a look.

Jimmy smiled, "Well, he's just moving so fast that he's out of focus."

"Jimmy, it looks like a, um... it looks like a reflection in the lens to me. Maybe there was a police car driving by with red-and-blue lights.

"Don't you think that I would have seen it"

"Well, it's not a person. They can't move that fast. It's not possible." Clark tried to convince Jimmy.

" A few years ago, I would have agreed with you. But you have to admit, we both have seen our fair share of the bizarre and unexplained."

"Does this have "front page" written all over it or what?" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Jimmy, there's no way that Tess is gonna publish an out-of-focus photograph. I wouldn't even bother showing her."

"Too late -caught her in the elevator, and she seemed mighty interested. She even agreed to let you write the copy."

"Jimmy, don't you think you should have asked me if I was interested first?"

Jimmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Clark, I was doing you a favor. I mean, this is a huge story. Look, I've been stuck in Lois' shadow ever since I landed at The Planet, and I'm pretty sure the same is true for you. It's time that we made names for ourselves."

Jimmy, I'd rather be stuck in Lois Lane's shadow than - than be in the spotlight for some make-believe story. "

"Well, if you want to continue to be stuck in Lois's shadow I would show some interest in this story. Lois definitely is.

Clark realised what Jimmy had said. "Jimmy, do you mean that you know where Lois is? Have you spoken to her."

"She rang to speak to Chloe the other day but I answered and I told her all about this."

"Why didn't you tell me this" Clark asked.

"She asked me not to Clark"

"Is she coming back?" Clark needed to know

"She landed about an hour ago and said she was heading straight back to Smallville. I have to go and break the news about her being homeless."

Jimmy was about to leave when Clark placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Please, Jimmy. Can I go and meet her?"

"To be honest CK, you would be doing me a favour. Since Chloe moves in today to my apartment I want to make her dinner."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Jimmy."

"One thing, CK. Please just kiss her and get over with."

"Not you too, Jimmy." Clark actually managed a smile.

Clark was going to superspeed to Smallville but with his cover almost blown, he had to play it careful. He had to sort out Jimmy's photo exclusive, but he needed to talk to Lois first.

Lois must have got out of customs really quickly because as he pulled up in town she saw her having an argument with what looked like a workman outside the Talon.  
He pulled up outside and got out.

Lois was shouting at the poor man, "I want to see your papers, what right do you have to put me on the streets."

Clark interrupted. "Lois..."

Lois gave him the annoyed look, "Smallville, maybe you can tell me what is going on?"

He smiled at the workman and grabbed Lois and guided her in the truck.

"Lois, calm down. I'll explain."

Clark got in the driver's seat and started up the truck.

"Where are we going?" Lois demanded.

"We're going back to the Farm. You can stay there until the Talon is finished."

"Finished?"

"Yeah, there was a flood and loads of water damage. Chloe tried to phone you and let you know but you didn't answer. Chloe is staying Jimmy in Metropolis"

"I don't think staying with you is such a good idea...what would your girlfriend say..."

Clark slammed on the breaks. "Lois, I don't have a girlfriend..."

"you know, the mother of your child..." Lois burst into tears.

Those words made Clark shudder. What should he do? Lois obviously believed the rumour and why wouldn't she . He refused to tell her where he was that night.

She was sobbing. He wanted to hold her but knew she would push him away. She always did, but he had to do something.

"Lois, look at me..." Clark put his hand on her cheek and started to wipe away the tears. She turned to him. Her guard was down, her barriers no longer protecting her emotions.

"Clark, I can't do this anymore. I can't bear to see you with someone else." She moved her face towards his.

"I'm not with anyone else. Mindy is lying." Clark pleaded with her to listen.

"Well where were you that night?" Lois asked.

"I cannot tell you Lois, I'm sorry. But I was not with Mindy. There is only one person I want and that is..."

Lois sat up as though she had snapped out of a trance. "Clark, can we just get back to the Farm. I need sleep."

Clark was upset. "Lois, please..."

"Just drive, Clark."

**Clark and Lois sat in silence for the remainder of the journey back to the Farm.  
When they arrived at the Farm, Clark automatically went round to open the door for Lois, but she was already out by the time he got round.**

He went to grab her bags, "Let me help you with them."

"I'll be fine." She replied snatching them back out of his hand, then walking into the house.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked

"I'm going straight to bed for a few hours. Don't bother cooking me dinner. I have arranged to meet Jimmy in town to discuss the 'red and blue blur'"

"The what?" Clark looked puzzled.

"That's the name Jimmy has given to the mystery superhero." Lois said dreamily. She had not met the RBB but the thought of him made her excited.

Clark was amazed by Lois's transformation in mood at the very mention of the RBB. Did she have a thing for him even though she had never met him.

"Lois, you don't even know him, or even if he exists."

"Oh he exists alright. Who do you think has been saving me and other people for the past 4 years. I worked out it must have been him all along. He is like my guardian angel"

"Even if he does exist, he obviously doesn't want to be identified." Clark remarked.

"He's just shy, but not obviously too shy since he kissed me in that alley."

Clark gulped. She had worked out that it was RBB who kissed her in the alley.

"You told me mean that person that kissed you in the alley. You told me that was Green Arrow."

Lois realised she had almost betrayed Ollie's secret to Clark. But she also realised that Ollie must know how who the RBB was.

"Look Clark, I have to go to Metropolis."

"What about you being tired?"

"well, you know nothing will keep Mad Dog Lane from getting her story."

Clark knew exactly where Lois was heading, but decided not to warn Ollie. He trusted him to keep his secret.

Later she headed towards the Queen penthouse. She got in the lift and went up to the top floor.

"Hey Lo, to what do I owe this pleasure." Ollie shouted over from his desk.

" I need some info for one of my stories."

"Oh, shoot..." Ollie smiled.

"Look, I'll get to the point – do you know who the Red and Blue Blur is?"

"Who?"

Lois looked at him. "You know this new superhero supposedly prowling the streets of Metropolis. Jimmy has a photo of him in action and he thinks he may be closing in on his identity."

Oliver decided he needed to act. "Look, Lois. You are one of my best friends and that is why I am telling you this."

Lois's ears pricked up. "Go on..."

"Right, I do know the Blur but I will give you a piece of advice. He likes to work from the shadows. If you out him, his life could be at risk and he may have to leave the city. If you have any respect for him, let this story drop. Please..."

Lois was taken aback by Oliver's speech. "Can you tell me anything about him if I promise to keep it off the record."

"No sorry, I'm not willing to cross that line."

Lois started to get upset. This story was keeping her mind off the problems with Clark and now it looked like she was going to have to give it up.

Oliver walked across to her and hugged her. "What's up Lois?"

She looked up at his smiling face. He bent down to kiss her. He still loved her and now she knew his identity, maybe they could try again.

Lois froze, then leapt back. "Ollie, I can't.. There is someone else."

Ollie was shocked. "Sorry Lois, I should not have assumed. All I can say is that he must be one lucky guy." Oliver had been out of the country on business and had no idea of the unfolding situation between Lois and Clark.

"I cannot be with him anyway, so it doesn't matter." Lois's devastation showed on her face.

"He is with someone else, or at least he was with her long enough to get her pregnant." She continued.

"Oh, I see." Oliver did not know what to say. This man must have been a fool to turn Lois down.

"He denies it. I thought he was a good, honest and straightfoward. But I have got to accept that maybe I have never known the real Clark Kent."

"Lois, you mean plaid wearing, tractor driving Clark?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Well, which other one do you know?"

"You have feelings for Clark?"

"Yes, I know... its hard to believe isn't it?"

"No, not really but what is hard to believe is that Clark got another woman pregnant.

What proof do you have?"

"Well, Mindy has been telling everyone and he won't tell me where he was one night a few weeks ago, the one he allegedly spent with her."

"Oh I see. Maybe he was busy somewhere on a highly secret story and he doesn't want to tell you about it. I will just say one thing on the matter – Clark IS a good guy."


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing Oliver, Lois went to meet Jimmy. She was obsessed already with the RBB but she had to dampen down her and Jimmy's enthusiasm because of what Oliver said. They decided to just keep an eye out for more saves and to keep a file on him. The picture would not be published, well not yet anyway.

By the time Lois got back to the Farm, it was gone midnight. She expected Clark would be in bed, but as she crept in the door, she saw Clark sitting in the dark infront of a blazing fire.

"Clark, what are you doing sitting up in the dark?"

She walked up to the sofa. He turned and gave her a half smile. "Just thinking!"

"Can I sit down?"

Clark nodded and gestured for her to sit down.

"So what did Jimmy have to say about this mysterious hero?"

"To be honest Clark we're not publishing the story. I have decided not to push for him to reveal his identity. He will come out of hiding when he feels ready." Lois smiled, not realising how prophetic her words would turn out to be.

"That's what makes you different, isn't Lois. You care, you put other people's feelings before your own." Clark said softly.

"Maybe I do. What about us?." Lois suggested.

Clark looked at her. He had been so blind. There was this amazing woman right in front of him and had been for the last four years. She had claimed his heart, without him even realising...until now.

"Lois, I cannot protest my innocent much more. I understand why you may have your doubts, in fact I would if I was in your position. But I will say one more thing on the matter. When I was younger I discovered it is highly unlikely that I will be able to have children." Clark said with such emotion.

Lois was confused. "Clark, I don't understand. I know about you and Lana's baby?"

"What about Lana's baby?"

"I know she lost your baby, Clark. I have wanted to say something but I knew it would hurt you too much." Lois explained, placing her hand on his for support.

"Lois, Lana was not carrying my baby or Lex's for that matter. She was never pregnant. Lex gave her drugs which induced pregnancy like symptoms and then made her experience a fake miscarriage. He wanted to make sure that she would go through with the wedding."

Lois realised that is why everyone remained quiet on the issue. "I thought that is why you were so devastated."

Clark shook his head. "No, it was seeing Lana marry another man that almost destroyed me."

He continued. "I have thought about Lana a lot since she left."

Lois interrupted. "Yeah I know you love her."

"That's the point Lois. My life with Lana was always based on dreams and aspirations and no matter how hard we tried, life never lived up to those dreams. It was like chasing the fairytale that never happened."

He gazed at Lois with a look she had never seen before. "I did not know what real love was until now..."

Clark did not need to say anymore, Lois was hooked. She moved towards him.

"No running this time, Lois." Clark whispered as he gently started to kiss her neck.

Clark was going for the sensual approach, not that Lois was complaining at first. Then the frustration crept in, she needed him now.

She climbed on him, and started kissing him so hard it would have bruised his lips if he hadn't been invincible. Clark was shocked by Lois's change of pace but soon kept up with her.

Lois felt Clark's hands travelling up her back.

"Lois, can we stop now or I won't be held responsible where this leads."

"you mean where I am hoping it will lead. If it doesn't, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you."

Clark laugh was interrupted by Lois's kiss. He would never have gone this far with Lana fully powered so why wasn't he hesitating. It was because it felt right!

Their clothes were starting to be removed when the phone rang. Clark and Lois had no intention of answering it, until it went to voicemail and they heard her voice. They pulled apart.

"Clark, it's Mindy. I want you to meet in Metropolis in the morning."

Lois looked at Clark. "Do you trust me?"

Clark nodded, curious where this was leading.

Lois picked up the phone. "Hi Mindy, its Lois. Clark's in the shower, shall I get him to ring you back."

"What are you doing there?"

"Well considering Clark and I live together and are getting married next month, I don't think it's so hard to believe is it."

"Married?" Mindy sounded shocked and hung up.

Clark gave Lois that look. "Married, don't you think that was a bit OTT."

"It will keep her off your back, Clark. I just got carried away. I was going to say dating, the word marriage just slipped out." Lois tried to smile to pacify Clark.

Clark looked at her and grinned...

Clark looked at Lois, she was still sitting on his lap. He went to start where they had left off, but the phone rang again. It was no doubt Mindy...

Clark answered this time. "Hi Clark. It's Mindy. We need to talk at 7.30am tomorrow outside the railway station. By the way that was a great save of that old man this afternoon, although red and blur are a little eye catching if you are trying to hide your double identity."

Mindy hung up. Clark did not know how to react. His head was quickly trying to think of a way of dealing with this. The problem was Lois, she was expecting an encore now.

"Who was that?"

"It was an old friend, he's just arrived in town. I said I would meet him before work tomorrow." Clark lied.

Lois was suspicious but decided to let it lie until she could find out the full story behind it.

"Oh, I see. So I guess you need an early night." Lois smiled.

"Lois, do you mind if we take a raincheck on..."

"No problem, Clark. You need to sort out your friend first." Lois suggested.

"I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight." Lois was disappointed, he could tell.

"Ok, then."

Clark went up to bed. He was angry. Mindy was taking things too far, in fact she had resorted to blackmail but what did she want in return. His moment with Lois had been spoilt. He had wanted it as much as her. He would make it up to her once things were sorted.

Early next morning, Clark deliberately left early so he would not have to lie to Lois anymore. He arrived at the station to see Mindy waiting for him. He couldn't believe when he saw her. She seemed nervous and even vulnerable, nothing like the ***** she acted like. He could tell she had been crying.

"Clark...you came!" Mindy said.

"Why are you blackmailing me?" Clark asked directly.

"Clark, I have no choice." She burst into tears. "My father would not understand my predicament." Clark was shocked by her demeanour.

"Are you pregnant?"

"yes, I am, but my father would go mad if he found out who the father was. I told him it was you."

"Why me?"

"Because my father is always going on about how impressed he is with your mom's input at the Senate and how you must take after her. He has kept a close eye on your work and has big plans for you and Lois."

"Lois?"

"Yes, my father is a bit of a visionary and has an uncanny ability to spot talent. He thinks you and Lois could become the Planet's biggest assets." Mindy explained.

"But how long are you going to keep this charade up." Clark asked, starting to see Mindy in a new light. She seemed desperate.

"I need to let the pregnancy news sink in, and then I will break the news of who the real father is. However I understand if you are mad and I tell my father the truth now if that is what you want. I am so sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"Look. I can see you are upset but this is starting to affect my relationship with Lois. Who is the father?"

She whispered in his ear. Clark was shocked but it helped him decide to help Mindy. It would only be for another week.

"By the way, I will never divulge your secret to anyone. You are a good man Clark, who goes out of his way to help people." Mindy smiled and hugged Clark.

Clark was still confused. His loyalty had to be to Lois but for some reason he found himself implored to help Mindy. She was not the cold hearted ***** he had thought she was. He would only have to keep this from Lois for a week until the news broke.

"Lois and you make a good team. If you feel at any point it is becoming a barrier to you and her, I will understand your need to tell her."

Clark smiled. "I will try and do my best to help you. I won't lie to anyone about being the father, but I won't deny it either."

"Thanks you so much." She hugged him again.

What neither of them realised is that Lois was watching from across the street. She could not hear what was being said, but she didn't need to. The body language told the story. Her heart shattered into pieces...

Clark arrived at work to find Lois sitting at her desk typing away. Clark had known her long enough to know that something major was bothering her.

"Lois, can we go out to lunch today. We need to talk." Clark asked hopefully.

"I can't I'm too busy. Got a tight deadline on this poodle contest scandal piece." Lois said in a flat tone without even looking up from her computer.

"Sounds important." Clark tried to make a joke.

Lois got up and walked past him, muttering. "Gotta go..." as she left.

Clark waited for her to return from her story but she never did. He was starting to worry about her, so he decided to go out and search for her. She did not answer her cell.

He zipped around the city with no luck. He assumed she must be back at the Farm. He was just about to head back to Smallville when he heard a familiar scream. It was coming from an abandoned building on an industrial estate on the outskirts of Metropolis. He was there within seconds.

He went in and found Lois tied to a chair, surrounded with two men. One had a gun pointed at her head. She was blindfolded.

"You made a big mistake, Ms Lane." The tallest man sneered. He was about to pull the trigger.

Less than a second later, both men were on the floor. Clark grabbed Lois and left the building. Lois hung on for dear life. She was still blindfolded but still felt as though she was travelling very fast.

Eventually they arrived at the Farm.

Clark put Lois down. Lois would recognise the smell of the Farm anywhere.

"Thank you...whoever you are."

She was just about to remove her blindfold when Clark grabbed her hand to stop her. She stopped immediately. Clark tried to remove his hand but Lois kept hold of it. He could have easily removed it but something stopped him. She kept hold of it and moved her hand up his arm until she could feel his face.

"Why do you hide in the shadows. You must be so lonely."

At that moment, Clark wanted to tell her how he often used to feel alone but he didn't anymore. He stared at her lips. It took everything in his being to stop himself kissing them. She ran her fingers over his cheek and then onto his lips.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it gently upwards. His lips quivered as they travelled slowly towards hers. As soon as Clark's touched hers, panic set in when he realised what was about to happen. He had to escape from Lois, otherwise he would reveal everything.

It took all the strength he could muster to tear himself away from her. Deep down he wanted to be honest with her but this was not the time.

He supersped upstairs.

Lois was still holding her hands in midair as if the RBB was there. She snapped out of it when she heard Clark shouting from upstairs.

"Is that you Lois?" Clark asked.

She took her blindfold off. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you ok? I was starting to worry about you." Clark went and hugged her but Lois pulled back. Her face crumpled and she started sobbing.

"I was almost killed. I got a lead from the poodle story that led me to a major drugs deal that was going down. I crept in, but they spotted me. If it hadn't been for the Blur, I would be dead. He brought me back here."

She decided not to elaborate on the moment her and the RBB shared, as she felt guilty by the inappropriate feelings she was starting to have for him. She told herself that it was caused by the adrenaline of being snatched from the jaws of death.

"oh my god, Lois are you ok?" He went to the kitchen and poured her a bourbon.  
She grabbed it out of his hand and downed it before heading across and pouring another one. After a few minutes, she started to calm down.

"Lois, sit down." Clark held her hand and led her to the kitchen table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Clark asked as he knew Lois liked to graze when she was stressed.

He got a lasagne out of the freezer and cooked it. He opened a bottle of wine.  
"Lois, are you ok? If you want to talk about it anytime..."

"I'm fine." Lois wasn't but decided to try and put events of this evening to the back of her mind. However her mind kept going back to her moment with the RBB.

Clark knew exactly what was going through her mind, as exactly the same was going through his. His heart was telling him to reveal all and take her upstairs to finish what they started the previous night. His head was yelling no.

Lois wanted to confront Clark about Mindy but she was exhausted. "Do you mind if I head to bed. I have had an eventful day."

Clark kissed her on the forehead. "Of course not! If you need me during the night, let me know."

During the night, Clark could hear her sobs as she buried her head in the pillow to stifle them. He had to be with her so he got up.

Lois was reacting badly to the near death experience. Her usual Lois Lane bravado could not suppress the feelings. She lay there sobbing. Suddenly she felt the duvet being peeled back and felt Clark climb into her bed.

"Lo, are you ok? If you want me to leave I will. I just want to hold you tonight." Clark had a tear in his eye.

Everything to do with Mindy and the RBB were put on hold until the morning. Tonight she needed Clark's strong arms around her. Soon she went into a deep sleep and started to dream.

_She was standing the kitchen like she was that evening. The RBB placed his hand on her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. Before their lips met, he ripped off her blind fold. All she could see was a familiar face – Clark..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lois woke to the smell of cooking bacon. It reminded her of the time she lived with the Kents and experienced Martha's cooking on a daily basis.

She got up and went downstairs, where she was greeted by Clark's wide grin.

"Morning, Lo. Sleep well."

"You're a bit of a bed hogger aren't you?" Lois joked. She wanted to broach the Mindy subject but also wanted to continue this moment with Clark.

"How would you know? You were fast asleep apart from going on about the Red Blue Blur whilst you were asleep. You have quite a thing for him don't you. Should I be worried?" he laughed.

"Look, Clark I cannot lie. I almost kissed him yesterday when he brought me back here." Lois felt compelled to tell Clark the truth.

She did not their new found relationship based on lies. She knew deep down that Clark was the one and the RBB was just an infatuation.

"Oh, I see. He initiated the kiss though?" Clark tried to sound disappointed.

"No, it was mutual to be honest Clark. I am so sorry."

"Do you have feelings for him, Lois." Clark probed further.

"I don't know how I feel Clark. His presence is overpowering and electrifying. I cannot explain it."

"I'm so sorry Clark, this must be devastating to hear but..." Lois paused.

"Go on..." Clark said

"...I need to be honest with you. Maybe I was just angry because of you and Mindy."

"i thought we had cleared that up, Lois." Clark remarked.

"I saw you and her Clark. I did not believe you when you said you were meeting a new friend, so I followed you."

"What exactly did you see?" Lois was surprised at Clark's coolness when she had admitted to following him.

"you seemed to be smiling and you reciprocated when she hugged you. What did she say to you that made you react that way." Lois was upset and began to sound angry.

"She told me she had to use me for a cover story for her pregnancy until her father came around to the idea of the pregnancy and the identity of the real father." Clark was emotionless in the delivery of the story.

"And you agreed." Lois looked at Clark.

"Yeah I did, but..."

Lois snapped. "but nothing Clark. How can you be so stupid not to see through her act. And why are you not bothered of my admission that I am attracted to another man. What's going on. Tell me..."

"Close your eyes, Lois..." he looked at her. She was totally knocked off guard and out of her growing feelings of anger.

"What..."

"Do you trust me?" Clark asked.

"Yes..." she closed her eyes.

Lois felt Clark touching her cheek with his fingers, then he worked his way down to her chin. The sensations were electrifying, much like the feelings she had yesterday with RBB. Her brain was no longer trying to compute what this meant.

Clark was overpowered by his need for Lois. He bent over and their lips met. This time nothing was going to tear them apart. At this place and time, only Lois mattered. He knew this would betray his secret, but subconsciously that was his intention.

Their lips met in a frenzied fashion, releasing all the pent up feelings and emotions of the past four years. Lois was intoxicated with lust. She could not stop what was happening, she didn't want to. This moment would change their lives forever.

She felt Clark place his hands under her and lift her up whilst never breaking their kiss. He ascended the stairs and kicked open the bedroom door. She still had her eyes closed. He lay her down on the bed and laid by the side of her. They broke their embrace, and Lois looked into his eyes.

He kissed her, this time crushing her lips with his. His leg moved against hers and her hands moved down his taut muscular stomach. He let out a sudden gasp .

She kissed her way from his chest downwards. Making him gasp for breath made her want him that much more. At that moment their eyes met, shining in anticipation of what was about to happen

"I want you," Lois groaned.

Their clothes left their bodies at a quickening pace. Soon they were together – emotionally and physically. Everything about Lois was irresistible and he could not get enough of her. Soon they were lying in each other's arms in the afterglow of their frenetic lovemaking.

"So I take it you have a fetish for red and blue. I should have known that considering your wardrobe consists of those two primary colours" Lois joked.

"Lois, are you ok with it?" Clark whispered.

"Better than ok." Lois groaned. "Although one thing would make it even better"

"Clark, your meteor powers have their advantages, don't they." Lois asked seductively.

"I think we need to clear up a few issues, Lois" Clark kissed her. "but first, I never like to disappoint a lady." Clark pulled her on top of him.

Clark and Lois woke when they heard a voice from downstairs. "Clark, are you there?"  
It was Chloe. Clark kissed Lois. "Wait here!"

Clark got dressed and zoomed downstairs. "Chloe, what's up."

"I have been trying to call you for hours but your cell was switched off. We have a major problem. Ollie has gone AWOL. I think he has gone after Mindy."

"Has he been drinking again? Can you not track him?" Clark asked.

"I don't know where he is. I have tried everywhere I can think. Bart and AC are on their way." Chloe explained.

"I will go and look for him. Give me a moment Chloe. He was going to go up to the bedroom to tell Lois he needed to go, but was greeted by the sight of Lois listening at the door.

"Clark, I'm sorry for listening in. I couldn't help myself." Lois looked worried. "What is happening?"

"As far as I'm concerned there are no secrets between us. Lo, I gotta go and find Oliver. He is trying to use Mindy to get to Lex."

"Lex, I thought he was dead." Lois was puzzled.

"Lo, I will explain everything when I return. ...I love you..." He kissed her passionately and sped off.

Lois headed downstairs to ask Chloe what was going on.

Chloe felt Clark zoom past her. She wondered if Lois was still in bed, then she appeared from upstairs only wearing Clark's plaid shirt. Well nothing new there, Chloe thought.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?" Lois asked.

"Nothing Lois, what do you mean?" Chloe deflected the question.

"Chloe, I know about Clark and his powers. He told me about them. In fact he was just about to elaborate when you turned up."

"Lois, I don't know what you mean." Chloe was still hiding the secret.

"Chloe, could you contact Clark on your cell."

Chloe knew when Lois was lying and this time she seemed sincere, so she did as Lois asked.

Clark answered and his face appeared on the screen. The background was flying past him. "Hi Chloe, have you heard anything.?"

"Well, plenty from my cousin. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Lois..." he shouted loudly so Lois could hear. "I hope you have not gone into details."

Chloe was confused and looked at Lois who had turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, she knows part of my secret. I will tell her the rest when I return, but feel free to fill in some of the blanks for her if you like. I will call you when I find something." Clark hung up.

"Shall I put the kettle on, Chloe, unless you have to be somewhere else." Lois smiled.  
"Ok, I need to head back to Metropolis later but I can spare a while."

"So spill, how long have you known, Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Four years – Alicia showed me Clark catching a car. It was a bit of a giveaway" Chloe smirked.

"Who else knows?"

"Oliver and Lana are the two main ones." Chloe explained.

"I guess Lana has known for ages." Lois replied.

"No, only a year. She tried for years to get it out of him but he repeatedly refused to tell her. In the end she tricked him into revealing his secret. She locked me in a wine cellar and waited for Clark to rescue me."

"Do you know if she left because of his secret?" Lois knew she was maybe delving too deep, but she still needed reassurance about her relationship with Clark. She still expected the spectre of Lana to reappear at some point.

"I honestly don't know why she left, maybe it was because of sexual frustration." Chloe said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I have always been a sucker for gossip. Clark only slept with Lana twice."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing, "No way, why?"

"Cos Clark was always worried he would hurt her with his powers. I remember he came to the Planet one night to discuss the problem with me. Needless to say, it was a bit of an awkward and embarrassing conversation."

"He mustn't be worried anymore." Lois commented without thinking.

It took a few minutes to work out what Lois was implying by her comment. "Lois, you and Clark...since when..."

"Since last night officially but we have had a few false starts over the past few weeks." Lois smiled.

Chloe screamed with girly excitement. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you. So are you telling me you and Clark have...you know what..." Chloe winked.

The nod of Lois's head and the naughty grin said it all.

"That is one hell of a news flash." Chloe remarked.

"What's one hell of a newsflash...?" Both of them turned to see the owner of the familiar voice. It was Martha and following behind her Chloe noticed a flustered Perry White...

"Martha..." Lois shrieked as she went to hug her.

"Perry White...Nice to see you again." Chloe smiled, noticing the distracted look on his face.

Lois turned from Martha when she heard his name. "The Perry White."

"Martha, it's no good. I have definitely lost my passport, I will have to head back to the airport. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave an uncomfortable looking Martha a kiss on the cheek.

Lois and Chloe were aghast.

Martha noticed their looks. "It's a long story and I will tell you everything when Clark appears. Where is he by the way?"

"He's gone looking for Oliver." Chloe explained. "look guys I would love to catch up but I need to get back to Metropolis."

"Chloe, I'm back for a few days. Make sure you come for dinner sometime." Martha smiled.

Chloe nodded and rushed out the door, hugging Martha on the way out and whispering quietly. "Lois knows about Clark.".

"So Mrs K. Can I get you a coffee? I want to hear everything." Lois grabbed some coffee and ushered Martha to sit down.

"You and Perry White..." Lois exclaimed.

"We have only been dating for a few months. We met at a charity do in Washington. He is not the drunk that Clark will have told you about all those years ago. He is a charming, sincere man underneath the bravado and makes me laugh."

Lois beamed. "I'm so happy for you, Mrs K."

"Lois, could you please call me Martha."

"Ok, then. " Lois hugged her.

"I just hope Clark will not freak out about Perry. He was always a bit funny about my relationship with Lionel. He still misses his dad."

"Lionel was a Luthor. He never would see eye to eye with him." Lois remarked.

"Lionel and Clark saw eye to eye more than you may think." Martha replied.

"I think you will find that Clark has grown up a lot lately." Lois smiled.

"Is that actually a compliment you are paying to Clark? What happened to the world's most famous bickering couple." Martha asked sarcastically.

"We fell in love..." Lois couldn't help herself. She looked at Martha for her reaction.  
"Lois..." she screamed. "You and Clark finally worked it out"

"Worked what out?" Lois asked puzzled.

"That you were made for each other. I have known since you first met that he would soon be besotted with you." Martha smiled.

"You don't mind?" Lois asked.

"Hell, no. I could not ask for a better daughter in law. I love you as if you were my own. Jonathan loved you too."

"We're not married yet!." Lois replied.

"Give it time." Martha grinned.

"How long have you been together?"

"One night..." Lois realised what she had implied and started blushing.

"Oh, I see."

Lois panicked. "Don't worry I'm on the pill."

"Lois, you are over 21. I'm sure I can trust you two to take care." Both of them burst out laughing.

Martha continued, "I'm glad he has found someone he can trust and love. He has not had an easy time of growing up."

"You mean with his powers." Lois expected Martha to be shocked.

"Chloe told me you know. Did he tell you?"

"Well bits and pieces before he ran off. He never got round to telling me how he got his meteor powers..."

"Lois, he is not meteor infected. He arrived in the meteor shower."

Lois did not understand, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe Clark should be telling you this." Martha realised she had said too much already but she knew she had to continue..

"Arrived...are you telling me he came from outer space?"

"Clark is from another galaxy, from another planet. It was called Krypton. It was destroyed by a civil war, just after Clark's real parents sent him to Earth on a spaceship."

"He is the only survivor?"

"No there have been others. Kara is his real Kryptonian cousin. Look Lois, I am going to leave the rest for Clark to tell you."

"Martha, I never asked you what made you come back?" Lois changed the subject.

"I got a phonecall from one of the Planet's owners congratulating me on the fact I was going to be a grandmother."

Lois almost spat up her coffee. "And you believed him?"

"Of course not but it made me realise I don't know what is going on in my son's life at the moment and I wanted to come and see him."

"He will be thrilled to see you. I will make myself scarce tonight so you can catch up with Clark."

"Don't be silly, Lois. I heard you had moved in while your apartment is getting sorted out."

"I will take the sofa though..."

"No, you and Clark can share, that's if you want to. I'm not in the dark ages, you know. Anyway if you share, maybe he won't mind if me and Perry sleep in my old room." Martha blushed.

Lois was pleased Martha was back...but how would Clark react to this new addition to his mom's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark spotted a familiar face on his return to the farm. Luckily he had had a few near misses over the years when superspeeding back to the Farm that he always checked the coast was clear.

Perry White is the last person he expected to see and to be honest with this Mindy business getting out of control Perry was the last thing he needed at the moment. He had some major explaining to do tonight to Lois.

He just hoped Lois would not freak at his lies about his relationship with Mindy. On top of this he would have to explain he was from another Planet. He had not spoken to Chloe so was unaware of what she had told Lois.

"Mr White." Perry jumped as Clark approached from behind.

"Clark! You gave me a shock, watch out my heart is not what it used to be." Perry joked, then hugged him.

Clark knew they had a met a few years ago, but Perry was being very friendly.

"Mr White, what brought you out to Smallville?" Clark asked.

Perry gulped and suddenly looked nervous. "have you talked to your mom?"

"No, I will try and ring her in the next few days. Why do you ask?"

"There's no need to ring her Clark." Perry gestured towards the door.

Clark saw his mom. She ran up to hug him. "Clark, how are you?"

Clark held her tight, he had missed her.

"Mom, when did you get back?" Clark pulled away and smiled.

"We flew in this morning."

"We...?"

Martha gestured towards Perry. "Clark, can we go for a little walk. Perry... would you mind?"

"No, I'll go and introduce myself to Lois."

Clark and Martha strolled off towards the barn. "It's great to see you mom, but what's with your extra baggage."

"Perry and I are...dating."

Clark was shocked. "But Perry is..."

"Before you say anything. Perry has not touched alcohol since his time in Smallville. I met him at a Congress Hearing a few months ago and he asked me to show him round Washington."

"Is it serious?" Clark asked.

"We are just seeing where things take us but to be honest for the first time in years I feel normal again. He is such a sweet and endearing man and I hope you get the chance to see that side of him."

"Mom, I can see by your face that he makes you happy, and that makes me happy." Clark grinned.

"God Clark, you have grown up so much. I'm glad you finally got it together with Lois. She is wonderful for you."

"Thanks, mom. I love her so much." Clark said with emotion.

"I'm pleased you told her your secret." Martha replied.

"Well, I haven't told her much yet."

"I may have said a bit too much. She knows about Krypton." Martha hoped he would not be mad.

"I don't mind. You telling her saves me getting a slap in the face. How did she take it?"

"Unbelievably well, unless of course she is a good actress and is saving the slap until you got home." Martha and Clark laughed.

They headed back to the house. Hopefully Lois and Perry had found something to chat about. They needn't had worried. Perry and Lois were deep in discussion about a potential story they could work on together.

Lois saw Clark and ran up and kissed him. She didn't care if he was embarrassed by the presence of Martha and Perry. He kissed her back.

"Come out you two love birds, I've made some meatloaf."

Clark and Lois pulled apart and smiled. "It smells great, mom."

"Those two remind me of us, honey." Perry smiled at Martha.

Clark smiled, realising it would take him a while to adjust to his mom's new boyfriend.  
The four of them sat down to dinner. Clark felt a little awkward because he wanted to discuss the Mindy situation with Lois, but couldn't when Perry was there. However much to Clark's chagrin, the topic of Mindy was soon brought up. He was not exactly subtle.

"So Clark, your mom tells me you're going to be a dad. When's it due?"

Lois almost choked on her potato and glared at Clark.

"I wouldn't know because it's not mine." Clark started shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"I told you that, Perry." Martha said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, honey. Just there's not normally smoke without fire. I assume the dates don't match up then." Perry smiled, trying to make up for his previous comment but failing miserably.

Clark was glaring at Perry and then looking at Lois. "There are no dates to match up, nothing happened between us."

Lois looked upset and got up. "Can you excuse me."

Clark looked at his mom and followed Lois out to the barn.

"Lois, are you ok?" He went to place her hand on her shoulder, but suddenly she turned around and had the biggest grin on her face

"I'm fine Clark. I just used it as excuse to get sometime alone. It's killing me not being able to discuss the events of the last 24 hrs with you."

Clark smiled and then his expression turned serious. "I think you should sit down. I have not been truthful about my relationship with Mindy and I just hope you will understand when I tell you what's happened..."

"Why would I need to take a seat?" Lois asked, panicking.

Clark walked up to her. "I have not been entirely truthful with you about Mindy."

"You're worrying me. It can't be that bad."

Clark gulped. It pained him to do this but he had no choice. "Lo, something happened between me and Mindy that night."

"Don't Lo me...you kissed her, didn't you."

"Worse than that. I did sleep with her" Clark said with disgust.

"You bastard...how could you?" Lois was talking through her sobs.

"It just happened. I think I am the father of her child. Lois, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for all this. I don't want to hurt you."

Lois was angry now, her expression gave away the extent of her anger. "You slept with me knowing all this, how could you?"

He wanted to go and hug her, to tell her everything was alright but he knew he couldn't.

Lois walked around him, glaring at him. He was feeling very uncomfortable. Lois was not going to make this easy for him, she was baying for his blood.

She sounded calm and deliberate. "So Clark, why did you do it? Please don't insult me by lying."

"Ok, then." Clark replied. "Because I am attracted to her and she makes me feel good about myself, and normal. She is funny and gorgeous."

"and I'm not..." Lois snapped.

"You don't understand Lois. Mindy paid attention to me. At the time you were ignoring me and our relationship did not seem to be getting anywhere." Clark explained, hoping he would not have to string this conversation out too much longer. He did not want hurt Lois anymore than was necessary. He just hoped she would understand.

"Clark, I have been in love with you for a long time. You mean more to me than anyone ever has." Lois said letting her guard down.

He was shocked. Lois had actually said the 'L' word. This was tearing at his heart, but had to continue the onslaught.

Tears were starting to pour down his cheek..."even more than Oliver?"

"Oliver was nothing compared to you. Why have you broke my heart, why lead me on in the first place..."

These words penetrated Clark's heart, every word digging a little deeper.

"I don't know..." Clark's eyes were red.

Lois could not take anymore and ran out the door. Before Clark had a chance to act he received a text message on his cell.

Lois needed to run as far as she could. Her world had been shattered, her heart broken beyond repair. Just as she was running across to her car, she felt herself being scooped off her feet.

Clark did not take Lois very far, just a little way off the farm. He put Lois down, looked at her and kissed her passionately. "I'm so sorry, Lo. I love you..."

Lois was getting more confused by the second. Before she had a chance to think about it, she looked up and saw a familiar figure trying to get back into a Porsche. Clark was angry. He burnt all the tyres out with his heat vision.

"What are you doing, Clark? You've made a big mistake."

"Enjoy the show!" Clark asked.

Clark was seething. He gathered all the power he could muster with his heat vision and directed it at Mindy. She exploded into thousands of pieces.

Lois had seen enough pictures of dead bodies during her time as a reporter to know that what Clark had blown up right in front of her was not human.

"Clark, what the hell is going on?"

"Can you give me a minute and then I'll explain everything." Clark tried a smile.

Lois was in too much shock to argue and just nodded.

Clark supersped around the area and within seconds there were no signs of debris or a car for that matter.

"Figured that the sheriff may get a little suspicious if he finds these."

"Right Lois, ask away" Clark remarked.

"Who or what was that?" Lois asked.

"It was a clone of Mindy Adams. She was cloned by Lex to try and lure me into a trap."  
"Why did you tell me all those lies in the barn ten minutes ago?"

"I had no choice. The clone Mindy was holding Oliver captive and said she was going to kill him if I didn't lie to you. She was listening into our conversation. Chloe texted after you left to say she had rescued Oliver. Are you mad with me?"

"I think you could have come to me with this. You can trust me."

Clark smiled and put his hands around her neck. "Lo, I do trust you but I needed it to sound genuine. I wanted to tell you but Ollie's life was at risk. Do you know how hard it was to say all those things to hurt you. I could see how devastated you were."

"so you didn't mean any of it?" Lois asked, needing reassurance.

"Lois, I can promise you that I will never cheat on you. I do not need to. I have everything I ever wanted right here and that's never gonna change. I love you so much and I would die if I lost you." Clark was emotional.

Lois hugged him and then kissed him, relieved that the nightmare of Mindy was over.  
"So how about the real Mindy?" Lois asked

"She was kidnapped by Lex. Oliver found out and went to rescue her , when he got captured." Clark explained.

"So when did you find out about Mindy?"

"That time I met the clone, Mindy told me she got pregnant after she had a relationship with Matt from IT."

Lois smiled. "I can see why you might have been suspicious."

"Yeah everyone at the Planet knows Matt only has eyes for Mike from the Advertising Dept and he has zero interest in women."

Clark continued. "I asked Chloe to look into it and we found the connection between clone Mindy and Lex. Apparently he was trying to break you and me up, to get revenge for me stealing the love of his life - Lana."

"So Lex is still alive."

"Apparently though he has amnesia and cannot remember the events from the Arctic last year. He does not know who I am. Mindy would have told him but she never got round to it."

"What events in the Arctic?" Lois asked.

Clark realised there was so much he had not had a chance to tell Lois. "I keep forgetting that I still need to fill you in on loads of things."

"How did you guess that Mindy was a clone?"

"Funnily enough it was her boyfriend that approached me and told me that Mindy was acting strange towards him and wanted to know why she was suddenly flirting with me. He was a bit jealous to say the least."  
"Boyfriend, do I know him?"

"Actually no-one knows they are a couple because she is terrified to tell her overprotective father. They got engaged prior to her kidnapping." Clark whispered the identity of Mindy's fiancé to Lois. Lois could not believe it. – talk about opposites attracting.

"Any other questions, Lois?" Clark asked.

"If there is any isn't, do you mind if we head back to the farm. Mom and Perry may be wondering where we are."

"How about Ollie ?"

"He is fine. I told Chloe we would head there tomorrow to talk."

Lois and Clark headed home. It was obvious from the clinch going on between Perry and his mom that they hadn't even noticed they had been gone.

"Ahem..." Clark cleared his throat to distract them.

Both of them went a shade of red when they saw Lois and Clark standing there.

Perry stuttered. "Sorry...Clark. We didn't mean to let you see that."

Clark grabbed Lois's hand and led her to the table. "Mom, I am sure I could smell some of that lovely cherry pie you bake."

Martha smiled and readjusted her apron. Lois went over to her leaving Clark and Perry sitting opposite each other.

"Look Perry." Clark whispered. "I can see that mom is the happiest she has been in ages, so it must be you that makes her happy. I was a bit shocked to see you together but I am fine about it, as long as you don't hurt her."

"Clark, I have deep feelings for your mom and would not jeopardise that."

Clark smiled. Lois and Martha walked across to the sight of the boys talking and having a joke.

After dessert, Lois sat yawning. "Listen I'm beat. I need to hit the sack. So goodnight everyone." Lois kissed Martha on the cheek and smiled at Perry.  
"I will see you upstairs, Clark." She kissed him.

"Wait, I'll join you,"

"Sleep well both of you. Try not to make too much noise – with snoring I mean." Clark grinned at his mom and Perry. Martha could not believe how much being with Lois had changed her son for the better. He was so settled.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was quiet when they got into bed.

"What's up, Lois?" Clark asked.

"I know it was all an act but I had my heart broken this evening. I need time to deal with it." Lois looked upset.

Clark felt so guilty and was so angry towards Lex. "Lois, I can't apologise anymore than I have. I promise it will never happen again."

Lois turned over with her back to Clark. "I'm tired, so we can talk in the morning,"

Clark did not want to go to sleep with this tension between them. "Lois, can we talk now. I don't want to leave things like this." He tried to cuddle into her.

She pushed him off. "Not tonight Clark. Just leave it until the morning."

Lois could not sleep and decided to get up at 4am and have some hot milk to help her get back to sleep. She was shocked to find Martha sitting in the kitchen.

"Lois, you can't sleep either?" Martha smiled.

"No, I can't" Lois looked awful. She had obviously been crying

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

"It's about Clark, so it may be uncomfortable for you."

"I promise I will remain neutral."

"Ok, then." Lois sat down at the table. "Clark told me that he didn't love me yesterday and that he had fathered Mindy Adam's child."

Martha face started to show shock until Lois jumped in, "Martha, don't worry he isn't.

It was all an act that he had to put on to save Oliver's life." She went on to tell Martha the whole story.

"Lois, I can imagine that would hurt. Do you believe he loves you now?"

"Yes, but his words tore me down yesterday. Maybe it shouldn't hurt so much, but it just does."

"Lois, you have a right to react how you did but I know Clark sees you as 'the one'. He told me so yesterday."

Martha continued. "Clark has never told anyone his secret willingly. His hand had always been forced and everyone that found out has suffered and even died as a result. It took him so much to tell you. He was with Lana for almost four years on and off and yet he never told her, even though she pushed him relentlessly to reveal it."

Lois managed a smile. "Martha, I know he trusts me. It has just been a lot to take on board with Clark's secrets and the Mindy business."

"Lois, why don't you and Clark go away for a few days to talk things over. Go to DC. Use my apartment. It's really quiet, no one will bother you there."

"We can't. Chloe and Oliver are expecting us today."

"Lois, they are both okay from what you have told me. You need time alone with no disruption especially with Perry being around. It will be the best thing for you. You can call Chloe when you get there. Clark can always bring you back in minutes if you are needed."

Lois smiled. "Ok, I'll go and tell Clark."

She went upstairs to be greeted by Clark stirring. "Lo, what time is it? What are you doing up?"

"Clark, I've been talking to your mom and she thinks we should go to her apartment in DC for a few days to talk."

Clark looked at Lois. "That's a great idea. When do you want to go?"

"No time like the present."

Packing took Lois 100 times longer than the trip to DC. It was just after 8am when they arrived. Lois unpacked and offered to cook breakfast. Not wanting his mom's apartment burnt down he said he would take care of the cooking. Lois didn't mind.

They sat down at the table. "Lo, are you still mad?"

"Not as much Clark. Your mom made me see sense. I know you love me."

"I wish I could prove it to you, but I don't know how."

"Tell me about your childhood." Lois asked.

"I was pretty normal until about 5yrs when I started lifting tractors and running very fast by the age of 10. My x-ray vision and heat vision came at about 15yrs old and a few years later I had superhearing. I should be able to fly but for some reason I can't."

"you must have felt so different."

"It wasn't too bad when I was at school because I met Chloe, Pete and Lana and I could do things that normal people did. But I could never fully concentrate on being normal, because I kept getting my loyalty tested and was pulled always by my Kryptonian father, Jor-el. He was always spouting on about my destiny, and now I have discovered it is my destiny to become a savior for this planet. I lost my powers last year after my confrontation with Lex in the Arctic and when I got them back, I promised I would use them to protect people. That is how the Blur was born. I could save people and gave them hope without revealing who I really was."

"Why did you reveal yourself to me?"

"Because something compelled me to. Over the past year I have realised that you are my future and without you my life would have no meaning."

Lois kissed him. Clark was opening his heart for the first time as his real self and she could see he was being sincere about his feelings.

Clark responded. Soon they were stumbling towards the bedroom.

The next few days were spent taking long walks in the capital, talking about everything. There were no more secrets, their lives were open books to each other.  
It was finally time to go home. Clark looked at Lois. "Lois, I have not told you this enough. I love you."

"I love you too, Clark."

Lois sighed. "Well, back to the Planet in the morning. We can't play hooky much more. All your talk about helping people has made me determined to do some matchmaking on our return. I think Mindy needs the Lois touch in relationship advice."

Clark laughed. "Mindy and Jeff won't know what's hit them."

"As long as Mindy doesn't start stalking you again, or Jeff for that matter.." Lois laughed and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
